Independently and not as an agent of the Government, the Contractor shall exert its best efforts to conduct Phase I clinical studies with new anticancer drugs sponsored by the Division of Cancer Treatment, National Cancer Institute, and/or conduct Phase I clinical studies with new combination of drugs with the regimens to be mutually agreed upon by the Contractor and the Project Officer. Pharmacological studies of new drugs or regimens shall be performed wherever feasible. For each drug or regimen, the Contractor shall elucidate the maximally tolerated dose, the parameters of toxicity, and, where possible, the pharmacologic effects. All drugs not available on the open market will be furnished by the National Cancer Institute.